wyntergemsfandomcom-20200215-history
Cognac Zircon
Cognac Zircon '''is a gemsona created by N.R. Wynter. A projected Gem revived by Spirit Quartz, she aids him as his partner. Appearance Cognac Zircon is a projection created from Spirit Quartz's powers. Her gem shard only contains limited information of her upper body, thus her entire lower half is missing. There's a visible diagonal cut going down her right arm and abdomen. Only her left arm is sparred. The flames surrounding Cognac Zircon give her otherwise orange color scheme a purple hue. Her skin is plum colored, has a rounded face, large eyes with dark purple eyelids, a long slim nose, and slicked up, jagged hair. The sides of her hair different colored: while the sides are are a peachy color, the insides are eggplant purple. What remains of her uniform is a triangular jack with long sleeves, magenta trimming, and a white collar. The cuffs of the jacket have a white triangle design that bleeds underneath it. Below the jacket is a beige undershirt with a dark diamond symbol. Cognac Zircon wears a pair of glasses. Personality A fairly logical and even-tempered Gem. Coganc Zircon is able to keep her cool in most stressful situations. While she doesn't let emotions dictate her thoughts, she isn't a stranger to compassion or empathy. Her occupation made her a stickler to rules and uses that to keep others in line. Having a habit of running her mouth, Cognac Zircon doesn't mince words and will tell it like she sees it. She'll rant for a long time if you let her. Cognac Zircon has a realist's viewpoint and doesn't like to play on possibilities if they aren't backed up by proof. Abilities Because she is merely a projection from her Gem shard, Cognac Zircon has weakened or completely lacks abilities common to most Gems. She isn't able to fuse, shape shift, bubble, or summon weapons. The zircon is bound to Spirit Quartz as he carries her gem shard. If she out of range from herself and her gem shard, her projection will disappear. Skillsets: * '''Keen Intellect: A skill zircons are made to have. Cognac Zircon is sharp witted and has great reasoning skills. She can easily understand situations and deduce fact from fiction. Unique Abilities: * Levitation: An ability she received from Spirit Quartz, Cognac Zircon can hover and float around at a certain distance. * Hologram Projection: Perhaps one of the only abilities Cognac Zircon retained when her gemstone was whole. She can display images from her glasses. History Cognac Zircon was a Gem who served Homeworld over several millenniums before the Gem War. She was sent to a desert planet that was, at the time, in the process of being colonized. The zircon was sent to represent a client who claimed she was injured purposely by another Gem. The trial had to be held on the new planet as both Gems were forced to stay to complete their jobs. The case took place in one of the few completed Gem structures on the new colony. Cognac Zircon had represented her client up until what was supposed to be a brief recess. Native aliens that occupied the desert planet attacked the building. Cognac Zircon was caught in the crossfire and ultimately shattered. When Cognac Zircon came to, she found herself in the courtroom covered in sand and a large mute quartz standing before her. She panicked when she realized that she was merely a floating head and torso, demanding an explanation from the soldier known as Spirit Quartz. After a demonstration of his powers and a series of yes and no questions, Cognac Zircon chose to aid Spirit Quartz in his quest to find potential survivors and a way off the planet. Relationships Spirit Quartz Cognac Zircon is Spirit Quartz's partner and friend. She at least appreciates the quartz for reviving and keeping her around, but she often nags him for being reckless since it could endanger her well being. She often has to look after him and keep his curiosity and risk-taking behavior under control. Trivia * Even though the rest of her shards have been found, Cognac Zircon cannot be projected with the rest of her limbs. This is due Spirit Quartz unable to meld separate projections together. * If her projection is disrupted, she will lose all of the memories she's gained. * Cognac Zircon was conceived from a sketch N.R. Wynter made while testing Spirit Quartz's design. * During her concept, she was going to be a floating head without a torso. Gemology * Coganc zircons are an orange brownish variety of zircon. ** It has a chemical composition of ZrSiO4, a hardness of 7½, and a tetragonal crystal system. ** The mineral is associated with a group named after itself. * These minerals are mostly found in igneous and sometimes metamorphic rocks. * They can come in a range of colors. ** Colorless, yellow, orange, and red are the most common. * Zircons are the oldest minerals known on Earth. ** The world's oldest zircons are 4.4 billion years old. * They are so important that geoscientists created "zirconology". Since zircons contain uranium and thorium, elements with known half-lives. When uranium decays, geoscientists can estimate its age. * It is an alternative birthstone for December. * Zircon's name comes from the Arabic (as well as Persian "azargun") "zar", gold, plus "gun", colored. * Metaphysically, cognac zircons promote safe traveling, beauty, creativity, and guards against jealousy. ** Generally, zircons represent harmony, virtue, balance, and spirituality. Category:Gems Category:Wyntergems Category:Zircons Category:Orange Category:Homeworld Gems Category:Era 1 Gems